A night with the demon president and her master
by Animeist
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Misaki and Usui's relationship took a certain maid's favorite style one night...
1. Chapter 1

She was ghostly pale and had a knack for being the demon president but her secret was she was a maid. While a maid her job was to be cute and sweet and everything she was not however on certain occasions at her boyfriend Usui's house her maid side came out on its own in very different ways…..

 _Late at Usui's_

"Noooo..aghhh…..Usui….mmmm," she moaned.

As Usui kept suckling on her ripe tender nipple while it stood to attention in his mouth he heard her cry's and ignored them smirking around her bud while he bit down softly.

"Had enough Misa?" he said.

"Yes," she pleaded.

He wickedly grinned ignoring her answer and instead slid down her soft toned body planting kisses as he went dipping his tongue into her belly button. While she panted, and groaned he spread her trembling legs revealing the velvety moist treasure she was hiding as she covered it flushed.

"Please don't look master". She said.

Usui ignoring her pleads bent down and ran his tongue up her slit tasting the dampness as it leaks from her trembling body. As she trembles he dips his tongue into her hot folds before licking up suckling on her clit as it throbs for him while she pleads for him to stop panting. Suddenly Usui stops leaning up between her bare thighs looking down at her with a calm expression his cheeks shaded pink.

"Ask me to continue my Misa". He says.

"P-please….master….go a-ahead". Misaki replies blushing.

He quickly picks her up sitting her on his lap tugging on his pants freeing a rock-hard cock. While she clings to him he slides her down impaling her drenched slit on his rod as they moan in unison.

"Aghhhh Usuiii". Moans Misaki.

As he slides her slim body along his filling her over and over her whimpers and groans rising in sync with his cock throbbing inside her while she squeezes him her insides drenched.

"Are you going to cum for your master Misa?". Breaths Usui.

"Yes please master allow me to cum for you". Replies Misaki breathlessly.

"Hold it Misa-Chan".

"I-I CAN'T!...AGHHHH….USUIIII".

As Misaki cums for Usui he groans in her ear breathing onto it, nibbling on the lobe cumming deep inside her pulling on her thighs so he fills her with his shaft while they finish together. Stroking her hair as she blinks sleepily against his chest while he lays back so she is sprawled on his chest.

"Mm Misa your so beautiful". He whispers in her ear.

"…..".

Blushing she looks up at him through her hair peaking at him staring down at her smirking his cocky smirk.

" I love you my Misaki".

"Oh shut it you perverted alien!". Replies Misaki hitting his chest as he closes his eyes laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Later at the café_

"So Misa, have you and Usui been going well?". Asks Satsuki Hyoudou.

"U-um well….yes manager but he is still from another planet". Misaki replies.

"Well yes I suppose but you do seem to enjoy his company".

As the manager swoons Misaki just ponders on whether she enjoys his company a bit too much…..

 _Afternoon_

As the store prepares for closing doing their daily routine of cleaning and tidying up before close up a certain tall fair haired man awaits his special maid outside the back entrance.

"Misa can you take out the rubbish". Asks Sonoko kinoshita. (Best known as Honoka)

"Sure thing".

She grins picking up the rubbish easily hoisting it up carrying the four bags out to the back door. As she opens the door her thoughts wonder to Usui and what he is doing causing heat to rise in her cheeks while she chastises herself.

" _Why am I thinking about him? I should be focusing on doing my job"._

"Ayuzawa, hello Ayuzawa?".

Standing in front of her is Usui waving his hand in front of her face with that cocky smirk on making her glare at him.

"Move Usui". She says.

"Awe that's no way to treat your master". He replies.

"If you didn't tease me so much I wouldn't be so angry at you stupid Usui".

" _He came to see me"._

Blushing from her own wayward thoughts she barges past him hiding her face in her hair as she dumps the rubbish. Standing hunched up away from him her shoulders high. Turning around slowly he is nowhere to be seen.

" _Where did he go?...why did he leave me…."._

 _The park near Maid Latte_

" _What's wrong with my teasing?". Usui thinks._

" _It's not as if she doesn't enjoy it"._

Smiling to himself he wonders through the park slowly staring up at the sky occasionally wondering where his life might go. Especially with the oncoming storm…


	3. Chapter 3

_A late night at the student council office_

" _Agh Yukimura why couldn't you read over these magizines today". Misaki thinks._

The door opens quietly as the president reads engrossed in her work approving or banning the material.

"What are you working on prez?" Usui asks calmly sucking on a lollipop.

Misaki jumps up from her chair falling over as she stumbles.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!?". Standing up her fists clenched. "Why are you even here?" she growls out.

"Well I wanted to see you and since you never came to the gates I waited until I figured I would come and find you". He replies looking at her calmly.

"Well get lost you stalker I'm busy". turning around she sits down continuing her work ignoring him.

Usui walks up behind her and drapes his arm on her shoulders his chin beside her ear as he whispers "well I had to see you Misa so why are you being so cold to your master?". Blushing she thinks of pushing his arms off however her hands do not move as her cheeks flush even darker.

"….".

"Are you happy I came to see you Ayuzawa?" asks Usui smiling.

"Mm" grumbling she hugs around his arms tugging him closer.

Hugging him close she turns her head blushing going to kiss him only to be blocked by a lollipop as she grumbles.

"something wrong Misaki?" smirks Usui rolling the lollipop around in his mouth. "Do you want it Ayuzawa?".

Leaning close she bites the stick blushing furiously as he gently takes it out placing it in her mouth while she suckles on it turning around again the embarrassment causing her to hit her limit while she relaxes into his arms.

"Your evil…." Mumbles Misaki.


End file.
